Map Guide
Category:Guides ''NOTE: As of the December 10, 2014 Version Update, it is now possible to buy all maps with gil at map vendors (maps in Abyssea and Seekers of Adoulin are bought with Cruor and Bayld, respectively). For reference reasons, this page will still detail which maps can be quested for players who wish to do the map quests for the maps themselves instead of Experience Points.'' Map Vendors Gil *Karine in *Rex in *Elesca in *Violitte in *Mhoji Roccoruh in *Pehki Machumaht in *Ludwig in *Lombaria in *Promurouve in *Rusese in *Antiqix in *Haggleblix in *Lootblox in *Riyadahf in Imperial Standing *Famatar in *Falzuuk in *Asrahd in *Nabihwah in Cruor *Cruor Prospector Bayld *Sifa Alani in Escha Silt *Affi in *Dremi in *Shiftrix in Originally Purchasable Maps *Windurst Area *San d'Oria Area *Bastok Area *Jeuno Area *Zeruhn Mines *Palborough Mines *Beadeaux *Vollbow Region *Wajaom Woodlands *Qufim Island *Ordelle's Caves *Nahmau *Maze of Shakhrami *Mamook *Li'Telor *Kuzotz *Havlung *Garlaige Citadel *Giddeus *Ghelsba *Elshimo Regions *Eldieme Necropolis *Davoi *Castle Oztroja *Carpenters' Landing *Bibiki Bay *Bhaflau Thickets *Arrapago Reef *Al Zahbi *Korroloka Tunnel Quested Map Area / Area's Covered / Quest / Start Area San d'Oria *Northlands (Beaucedine Glacier, Xarcabard) - Her Majesty's Garden - Northern San d'Oria *Uleguerand Range (Uleguerand Range) - Over the Hills and Far Away - Port San d'Oria *King Ranperre's Tomb (King Ranperre's Tomb) - Exit the Gambler - Northern San d'Oria Windurst *Horutoto Ruins (Inner Horutoto Ruins, Outer Horutoto Ruins) - Glyph Hanger - Windurst Waters *Fei'Yin (Fei'Yin) - A Smudge on One's Record - Windurst Waters *Attohwa Chasm (Attohwa Chasm) - One Good Deed? - Port Windurst Bastok *Gusgen Mines (Gusgen Mines) - A Foreman's Best Friend - Port Bastok *Dangruf Wadi (Dangruf Wadi) - The Bare Bones - Bastok Markets Jeuno *Delkfutt's Tower (Lower Delkfutt Tower, Middle Delkfutt Tower, Upper Delkfutt Tower) - The Antique Collector - Port Jeuno *Castle Zvahl (Castle Zvahl Baileys, Castle Zvahl Keep) - Northward - Ru'Lude Gardens Mhaura *Toraimarai Canal (Toraimarai Canal) - His Name is Valgeir - Mhaura *Bostaunieux Oubliette (Bostaunieux Oubliette) - The Sand Charm - Mhaura Selbina *Ranguemont Pass (Ranguemont Pass) - The Rescue - Selbina *Crawlers' Nest (Crawlers' Nest, Crawlers' Nest (S)) - An Explorer's Footsteps - Selbina Tavnazia *Cape Riverne (Riverne - Site A01, Riverne - Site B01) - Go! Go! Gobmuffin! - Tavnazian Safehold *Tavnazia (Lufaise Meadows, Misareaux Coast, Sealion's Den, Tavnazian Safehold) - Unforgiven - Tavnazian Safehold *Sacrarium (Sacrarium) - Paradise, Salvation, and Maps - Tavnazian Safehold Al Zhabi *Aydeewa Subterrane (Aydeewa Subterrane) - What Friends are For - Nashmau *Alzadaal Ruins (Alzadaal Ruins) - Aht Urhgan Mission 9: Undersea Scouting - Bhaflau Thickets *Mount Zhayolm (Mount Zhayolm) - Rock Bottom - Mount Zhayolm *Caedarva Mire (Caedarva Mire) - The Prankster - Aht Urhgan Whitegate Maps of the past *Vunkerl Inlet (Vunkerl Inlet (S)) - The Flipside of Things - Garliage Citadel (S) *Grauberg (Graugberg (S)) - Lost in Translocation - Batallia Downs (S) *Fort Karugo-Narugo (Fort Karugo-Narugo (S)) - The Weekly Adventurer - Crawlers' Nest (S) Mini Quests *Ru'Hmet (The Garden of Ru'Hmet) - The Garden of Ru'Hmet *Hu'Xzoi (Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi) - Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi *Phomiuna Aqueducts (Phomiuna Aqueducts) - Phomiuna Aqueducts *Al'Taieu (Al'Taieu) - Al'Taieu Promyvion Maps *Promyvion - Vahzl *Promyvion - Mea *Promyvion - Holla *Promyvion - Dem Dynamis Maps *Dynamis - Xarcabard *Dynamis - Windurst *Dynamis - Valkurm *Dynamis - Tavnazia *Dynamis - San d'Oria *Dynamis - Qufim *Dynamis - Jeuno *Dynamis - Buburimu *Dynamis - Beaucedine *Dynamis - Bastok *Note: All maps can be acquired from NPCs upon entering; Davoi, Beadeaux and Castle Oztroja Abyssea Maps *Abyssea - Altepa *Abyssea - Attohwa *Abyssea - Grauberg *Abyssea - Konschtat *Abyssea - La Theine *Abyssea - Misareaux *Abyssea - Tahrongi *Abyssea - Uleguerand *Abyssea - Vunkerl Coffer/Chest Keys Maps *Ve'Lugannon Palace - Detector, Mystic Weapon, Ornamental Weapon, Dustbuster *Temple of Uggalepih - Mimic, Temple Bee, Tonberry Dismayer, Tonberry Maledictor, Tonberry Pursuer, Tonberry Stabber, Hover Tank, Iron Maiden, Temple Guardian *Sea Serpent Grotto - Bog Sahagin, Marsh Sahagin, Swamp Sahagin, Rock Crab, Mimic, Blubber Eyes, Razorjaw Pugil *Ru'Aun Gardens - Flamingo, Sprinkler, Groundskeeper *Quicksand Caves - Sand Spider, Helm Beetle, Sand Eater, Antican Hastatus, Antican Princeps, Antican Signifer, Sabotender Bailaor, Sand Lizard *Pso'Xja - Camazotz, Labyrinth Lizard, Gargoyle, Blubber Eyes, Cryptonberry Cutter, Cryptonberry Plaguer, Cryptonberry Harrier, Cryptonberry Stalker, Magic Millstone, Dark Elemental *Oldton Movalpolos - Ancient Bomb, Bugbear Bondman, Goblin Doorman, Goblin Shovelman, Goblin Tollman, Goblin Oilman, Moblin Ashman, Moblin Coalman, Moblin Gasman, Moblin Pikeman, Moblin Rodman, Moblin Repairman, Thunder Elemental *Newton Movalpolos - Goblin's Bat (Goblin Headman), Bugbear Watchman, Bugbear Deathsman, Nightmare Bats, Purgatory Bat, Goblin Junkman, Moblin Aidman *Labyrinth of Onzozo - Cockatrice, Goblin Bouncer, Goblin Hunter, Goblin Enchanter, Mushussu, Goblin Miner, Goblin's Leech, Flying Manta *Kuftal Tunnel - Scavenger Crab, Stygian Pugil, Cave Worm, Haunt, Sabotender Sediendo, Robber Crab, Sand Lizard, Recluse Spider, Deinonychus, Goblin Alchemist, Goblin Bandit, Goblin Mercenary, Goblin Tamer *Ifrit's Cauldron - Mimic, Dire Bat, Volcano Wasp, Old Opo-opo, Volcanic Gas, Dodomeki *Den of Rancor - Bifrons, Cutlass Scorpion, Mousse, Succubus Bats, Tonberry Beleaguerer, Tonberry Slasher, Tonberry Trailer *The Boyahda Tree - Bark Spider, Death Cap, Moss Eater, Robber Crab, Knight Crawler, Mourioche, Old Goobbue